1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved surface-mounted veneer anchor for use in conjunction with a wall structure having an inner wythe and an outer wythe. More particularly, the invention relates to construction accessory devices for surface mounting veneer anchors and for embedding a continuous wire in the bed joints of the outer wythe. These accessory devices include captive wire formatives with positive interlocking arrangements. The invention is applicable to an outer wythe of brick facing in combination with an inner wythe of masonry block or dry wall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, investigations relating to the effects of various forces, particularly lateral forces, upon brick veneer masonry construction demonstrated the advantages of having a continuous wire embedded in the mortar joint of anchored veneer walls. The seismic aspect of these investigations were referenced in the inventor's prior patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,319. Besides earthquake protection, the failure of several high-rise buildings to withstand wind and other lateral forces has resulted in the incorporation of a requirement for continuous wire reinforcement in the Uniform Building Code provisions. The inventor's related SEISMICLIP.RTM. interlock wire clip products and DW-10-X.RTM. veneer anchor products (manufactured by Hohmann & Barnard, Inc., Hauppauge, N.Y. 11788) have become widely accepted in the industry. The use of a continuous wire in masonry veneer walls has also been found to provide protection against problems arising from thermal expansion and contraction and improving the uniformity of the distribution of lateral forces in a structure.
The following patents are believed to be relevant and are disclosed as being known to the inventor hereof:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,377,764 Storch 04/16/1968 4,021,990 Schwalberg 05/10/1977 4,373,314 Allan 02/15/1983 4,473,984 Lopez 10/02/1984 4,869,038 Catani 09/26/1989 4,875,319 Hohmann 10/24/1989 ______________________________________
It is noted that these devices are generally descriptive of wire-to-wire anchors and wall ties and have various cooperative functional relationships with straight wire runs embedded in the interior and/or exterior wythe. Several of the prior art items are of the pintle and eyelet/loop variety without positive restriction against escape upon vertical displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,764--D. Storch--Issued Apr. 16, 1968
Discloses a bent wire, tie-type anchor for embedment in a facing exterior wythe engaging with a loop attached to a straight wire run in a backup interior wythe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990--B. J. Schwalberg--Issued May 10, 1977
Discloses a dry wall construction system for anchoring a facing veneer to wallboard/metal stud construction with a pronged sheet-metal anchor. Like Storch '764, the wall tie is embedded in the exterior wythe and is not attached to a straight wire run.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,314--J. A. Allan--Issued Feb. 15, 1983
Discloses a vertical angle iron with one leg adapted for attachment to a stud; and the other having elongated slots to accommodate wall ties. Insulation is applied between projecting vertical legs of adjacent angle irons with slots being spaced away from the stud to avoid the insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,984--Lopez--Issued Oct. 02, 1984
Discloses a curtain-wall masonry anchor system wherein a wall tie is attached to the inner wythe by a self-tapping screw to a metal stud and to the outer wythe by embedment in a corresponding bed joint. The stud is applied through a hole cut into the insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,038--M. J. Catani--Issued Sep. 26, 1989
Discloses a veneer wall anchor system having in the interior wythe a truss-type anchor, similar to Hala et al. '226, supra, but with horizontal sheetmetal extensions. The extensions are interlocked with bent wire pintle-type wall ties that are embedded within the exterior wythe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,319--R. Hohmann--Issued Oct. 24, 1989
Discloses a seismic construction system for anchoring a facing veneer to wallboard/metal stud construction with a pronged sheet-metal anchor. Wall tie is distinguished over that of Schwalberg '990 and is clipped onto a straight wire run.
None of the above provide a surface-mounted veneer anchor for the inner wythe and an outer wythe such as brick veneer having a fixed interconnection on the inner wythe and a precision interlock on the outer wythe as described hereinbelow.